


You didn't ask

by invisobella



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, fem luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisobella/pseuds/invisobella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people never truly understand how simple Luffy truly is ,yet when they do it is not pretty. Find out for yourselfs what you didn't ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alright before you all yell and scream at me I couldn't help my self this story has kept me up at night so I'm quickly posting chapters for it and continually posting for my other stories. If anything blame Oda-san for creating one piece sooo here is my story Thank you

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO

Zoro watched as the crazy kid Luffy storm Marine HQ and almost single handed, took out the entire base, bringing down Ax-hand Morgan. Luffy walked up to Zoro "You coming?" he asked. Zoro gave a smirk he liked the kid's spunk "Yeah." but at that first step Zoro at one realized just how hungry he was and collapsed.

Luffy caught him before Zoro hit the ground and held him up with Zoro leaning on Luffy for support. "Let's get some thing to eat I am Starving!." Luffy explained rubbing, with his free hand, His stomach laughing. Zoro yells back " Your starving I just went 3 weeks without food." Luffy just continues to laugh.

As they walk to the restaurant with Luffy carrying the green haired swordsmen . Zoro realized that Though he was easily 2 times Luffy's size, Luffy was not even struggling under 192 pounds of pure muscle nor even sweating . Coby had went ahead to prepare the restaurant for the two. "so your my captain now huh." Zoro asks with a smirk. This was going to be an interesting journey with the strange Monkey .D. Luffy. Luffy just smiles at him.

They arrive at the restaurant rather quickly due to the fact it was right out side the base. After arriving the two attack the food like wolfs, Zoro had 3 plates of food which after he rests his head back and has some sake it truly was a good meal especially after 3 weeks of nothing. Luffy grabbed Zoro's unfinished plate and ate that and started working on the 15th plate. "Geez you ate more than I did and I haven't eaten in 3 weeks." Zoro says with hints of wonder, disgust and indifference all in one look. Luffy being Luffy just laughs at this.

Luffy gets thirsty and chugs water mug after water mug, Zoro was wondering where the kid was putting all this food at. " Luffy if you keep chugging water like that you'll have to go to the b-" but poor Coby was cut off with Luffy standing up and running to the toilets screaming "BATHROOOOOM!". Zoro gave a slight chuckle at the sight thinking 'I picked one hell of a man to follow.'

Coby ,however looked horrified. "what?" Zoro barked at the poor boy clearly annoyed by his attitude. "Lu-Lu-Luffy ran into the girls bathroom." he screamed at the swordsman. Zoro spit out his drink but then smirked. He never would have taken Luffy as a perv ,or maybe Luffy was just that stupid right now Zoro didn't know.

Luffy walked out whistling 5 minuets later and walked towards the table ,but before he could sit down Coby grabs his shirt and shaking Luffy yells "Why did you go into the girls bathroom?" still freaking out. Luffy just pouts "What aren't girls suppose to use the girls toilets." he or rather she was feeling upset that after years of harsh discipline to use the correct gender restroom, that her judgment on which restroom to use was incorrect though she never did see the difference in man's and woman's bathrooms but Moiko will be sad if she didn't so she did. "Gi-gi-gi-GIRL?" Coby screams. "yeah see." and with that Luffy takes off her shirt to show a bandaged chest with small bumps at the top and very feminine curves now exposed. At that point poor Coby couldn't take anymore and passed out. Zoro was no better he had lost his cool face and screamed at Luffy with shark teeth anime style "WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?!" Luffy looked at her new swordsmen with a blank look

" you never asked." with all the seriousness in the world. Zoro felt himself sweat drop what did he get himself into?

A/N: oh Luffy what am I going to do with you

Luffy: Nothing you don't own me or One Piece 

A/N: dang it anyway hope you liked it and tell me who do you want to see how other characters react it could range from friend to foe to just plain weird I will do what I can until next time Love ya'll -Inviso-bella


	2. Garp

Holy snaps I did not think this story would be this popular Thank you for all the feed back I love it keep it up.

Opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopoopppopoppopopop

Garp:

That useless boy of his was, First he left home without a word, then he goes causes some trouble and gets the title of 'The most wanted Man in the World', meet some women and got her knocked up, but the final blow was when Garp had gone to his office on the rare occasion to fill out paper work (on time for once I might add) only to find a crying baby on his desk. Garp picked up the weeping child it calms down and simply sniffles, it could easily fit in just one hand. The Den Den Mushi suddenly rings, Garp picks it up.

"Hello?" Garp asks. "My that is no way to answer the phone vice-admiral Garp." Said the silky (?) voice of Dragon the revolutionary. "You brat why is there another brat on my work desk and its dad to you!" Garp's screamed at his son. "It is nice to talk to you as well father you see that is my child-"Dragon stats to say "I know it's you kid but why is it on MY DESK?" Garp yells at his son although some would call that his indoor voice.

" I had a friend bring it to you anyway take care of it for me there is a diaper bag in the corner enough on to help until some permanent arrangement for my child is established." Dragon answers. "Damn it where did you learn such big words where you are anyway so I can beat some sense into you?" Garp responses back. Dragon chuckles "That is no concern of yours for either two questions." Before any of the two adults could speak the baby started to cry. "Father you should change its diaper." And sure enough that was exactly the problem. "I know I Know I was at one point changing yours!" Garp yelled back. "Father I would rather you not bring up such ancient history like that." Dragon sighs knowing his father was not listening anymore due to past experiences with Garp's one track mind. Dragon hears the rustling of a diaper and a gasp. "Dragon why didn't' you tell me my grandchild was a girl?!" Garp explains. "It is simple father you did not ask me what the gender of my child was her name is Monkey .D. Luffy." Dragon answers. Garp thinks for a moment to processes what his encyclopedia of a son said "That is true." Garp says calmly and like it was the truest fact in the world.

"Anyway good luck hope to speak again soon." And with that the line went dead. Garp fumed what kind of man just dumped their kid on someone else totally not responsible. Garp looks at Little Luffy she gives him a cute gummy smile Garp smiles at this but then realizes his situation he frowns. That's it he was never coming to work on time again!


End file.
